Inocente, indefenso y puro corazón
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Quizás no era tan malo que Edward se enamorara. Y tampoco el que yo también lo estuviera, después de todo, era a mí a quien le estaba entregando su inocente, indefenso y puro corazón. Mini fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama mía. **

* * *

**Música:**

** 1._ www . youtube watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q**

** 2._ www . youtube watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo**

**3._ www . youtube watch?v=TFYtAadKdxs **

**4._ www . youtube watch?v=u3PafOUkl9Q**

**5._ www . youtube watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc**

**Sin espacios. Las van poniendo depende a la numeración. Escuchenla mientras leen...**

* * *

**Inocente, Indefenso y Puro Corazón**

**1**

Sonreí y reí fuertemente mientras veía a Edward tomar su chamarra roja y amarrársela en el cuello fingiendo que era un superhéroe. Dio unas cuantas vueltas con los brazos extendidos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que paró en seco y me miró, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios rosas. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, entonces comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

Reí y grité. Él sólo siguió dando vueltas, gente el parque miraban con rareza y nos seguían su camino con rapidez. Pero no me importaba, cuando estaba con Edward no me importaba nada.

Varios minutos después me dejó en el suelo, reí y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al piso. Edward me miró por un segundo antes de dejarse caer también al piso, me miró con una enorme sonrisa y tomó mi mano. Le devolví la sonrisa y miré el cielo, estaba azul y el sol brillaba con fuerza.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser un superhéroe para poder estar siempre a tu lado y poder salvarte siempre que estés en peligro- dijo él de repente, lo miré sorprendida y él solo me sonrió.

-Bueno… entonces tendrás mucho trabajo, recuerda que soy muy torpe- murmuré.

-A mí no me importa eso. De hecho, creo que es muy adorable que siempre te estés tropezando… eres cómo mi damisela en apuros- rió.

Lo miré por un segundo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó. Amaba eso de él, era tan tímido y dulce. Él me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Habíamos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando cumplimos doce y yo comencé a mirarlo de otra forma.

Él seguía siendo un niño, a pesar de que ya tenía quince. Era maduro y muy listo, pero en otras cuestiones seguía siendo un pequeño niño descubriendo el mundo. Y amaba eso de él. Su inocencia en el tema del amor.

Edward nunca había tenido novia, y no es que le faltaran chicas. No. De hecho, todas las chicas del instituto estaban locas por él, pero como dije antes, Edward seguía siendo un niño y no las veía de otra forma. De cierto modo me alegraba, yo quería a Edward solo para mí.

Él tenía un hermano mayor. Emmett. Él era muy diferente a Edward, por ejemplo, Emmett tenía millones de novias y era un tonto. Estaba segura de que Emmett ya había tenido sexo con muchas chicas y a pesar de todo, estaba totalmente enamorado de Rosalie Hale, la más hermosa y lista chica del instituto, pero también la única que lo había rechazado.

En pocas palabras, Emmett tenía un espíritu aventurero en el amor y las relaciones que no, o que aún no salía a flote.

**2**

Miré las nubes.

-Esa parece un corazón- dijo de pronto. Miré dónde señalaba, para mí parecía un jarrón feo.

-Tienes razón, eso parece- dije. Él me miró y sabía qué él sabía que yo había mentido. –En realidad creo que se parece al jarrón que mamá tiene en la sala- dije.

-Es un jarrón muy feo- dijo y soltó una risita.

Volví a mirarlo. Su cabello era como una mezcla de marrón claro y rubio, cobrizo. Su piel era blanca como la cal, sus ojos eran de un verde resplandeciente y estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas. Su nariz era perfecta, la había heredado de su padre y sus labios eran rosas. Él era maravillosamente guapo, era mucho más alto que yo y era delgado.

Él, al sentir mi mirada, volteó su cabeza y posó sus ojos verdes. Tan profundos que podía nadar en ellos, tan claros que podía cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía. Lo conocía tan bien.

**3**

-Bells- susurró acercándose más a mí.

Me puse nerviosa.

-¿Sí?- respondí.

Él se acercó un poco más hasta nuestras narices se tocaron. ¿Me besaría? No. Él era Edward y jamás haría eso. Sólo éramos amigos.

-Me…-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Lo sabes-

-Me….- se quedó pensativo por un segundo –me gusta alguien-

Me tensé. A lo lejos pude escuchar algo rompiéndose, quizá un vaso de cristal. O un plato.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que no había sido ningún plato ni vaso. Sino mi corazón rompiéndose al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

Le gustaba alguien. Estaba enamorado… no, era demasiado pronto y él no tenía ni idea de que era el amor, era tan solo un niño.

-Creo que la amo- me confió. Mordí mi labio, casi había respondido a mis pensamientos.

Quizás yo estaba equivocada. Había pensado que solo por el hecho de que él no haya mostrado ningún interés por alguna chica antes, no lo haría nunca. O al menos, que sería por mí por quien sentiría esos sentimientos.

-Es demasiado pronto, no puedes estar seguro- dije apresuradamente.

-No. Yo lo sé. La amo desde que la conozco… o quizás desde un poco después, pero solo un poco. Le pregunté a Emmett y Alice… ¡Y a mamá!- dijo él con emoción. -¡Incluso a Jasper y a Rosalie! Ellos dicen que _sí_ estoy enamorado de esta chica.-

-¿Se los contaste a todos ellos?- pregunté.

-Sip-

-¿Así que ellos lo sabían?- pregunté estupefacta.

-Ajá-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace casi un mes- respondió dejando de mirarme y volviendo su vista al cielo azul, que ahora, para mí, ya no se veía tan bien.

-¿Se lo contaste a todo ellos antes que a mí, que soy tu mejor amiga?- pregunté herida, aunque a decir verdad, me hubiera gustaba jamás haberme enterado.

-Si bueno… no podía decírtelo a ti- dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Porque no Bella… tú eres… mí mejor amiga y…hay cosas que no te puedo contar a ti- dijo él.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?- casi había escupido las palabras. Dolía.

-Si…. Pero no siempre te puedo contar todo… tengo que irme, adiós Bella- se levantó del pasto y se fue corriendo.

**4**

Yo me quedé ahí tirada.

Sentí las lágrimas caer de mis ojos. Él estaba enamorado. Y ya no confiaba en mí.

Se olvidaría de mí para siempre…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar en nada, lo extrañaba a pesar de que apenas había pasado cinco segundos desde que se había ido. Lo amaba. Eso era evidente.

Me sentí torturada.

Hubiera preferido que un pedazo granizo con el tamaño de una camioneta me cayera a esto que me estaba pasando. O quizás ya era hora de que dejara de ver _Los Padrinos Mágicos*_.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí algo tibio posarme sobre mis labios. Abrí mis ojos con rapidez y me sorprendí al ver a Edward con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido posando sus labios sobre los míos. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, cerré mis ojos y le devolví el beso.

**5**

Nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos. Yo tomé sus manos entre las mías. Tan cálidas y suaves.

Se separó de mí de un saltó y soltó mis manos.

-Hay cosas que no te puedo decir porque te amo tanto que temo perderte- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de levantarse y echar a correr de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Quizás no era tan malo que Edward se enamorara. Y tampoco el que yo también lo estuviera, después de todo, era a mí a quien le estaba entregando su inocente, indefenso y puro corazón.

* * *

**Los padrinos mágicos: esa serie de Nickelodeon, de Timmy Turner y sus haditas de color rosa y verde XD **

* * *

**Buenas tardes. Este pequeño one-shot, lo acabo de terminar y pense en subirlo. ¡Espero que les guste y me dejen un review! ¡Por favor!**

**De verdad, que esto de escribir a veces es un poco pesado y al menos me gustaría que me dejasen un review, con eso me siento cien por ciento pagada**

**Las quiero y nos vemos pronto! Por cierto, HABRA OTRO CAPITULO, DESPUES DE ESTE. **

**Sera como un mini fic. quizás sea de dos otres capis! Las amo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía**

* * *

**Inocente, Indefenso y Puro Corazón. **

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo busqué con la mirada. Ya casi no había nadie, las clases habían comenzado hace unos minutos. Yo seguía afuera, esperando a que llegara. Pero quizás no lo hiciera, quizás se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y no quería verme, quizás…

Paré mis pensamientos cuando el coche de su madre apareció. Él bajó del auto y se despidió de su madre, Esme, con un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí, él era tan dulce.

Cuando me vio, corrió hacía mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde, te pondrán retraso- dijo apresuradamente tomando mi mano y jalándome hacía el edificio.

-Quería esperarte- traté de defenderme.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Pero no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, no quiero que te retrases solo por mí, ¿bien?- dijo con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y lo dejé guiarme tristemente.

Estuvimos en silencio, al menos yo lo estuve. Cuando estuvimos a unos pasos del salón se detuvo. Lo miré.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, él ya tenía sus labios pegados a los míos. Sonreí. Fruncí los míos y me pegué más a él. Segundos después nos separamos.

Él estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Hola- susurró.

-Hola-

-¿Te molesta que te besé?- preguntó.

-No- _eso jamás podría molestarme_, pensé.

-Bien… ¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-preguntó con timidez.

-Estoy esperando que lo hagas- dije.

Edward sonrió y acerco su rostro al mío de nuevo. Juntó sus labios con los míos y se quedó quieto. Miró mis ojos antes de comenzar a mover sus labios. Me tensé. No sabía besar, mi primer beso había sido con Edward y hasta ahora sus labios simplemente habían tocado los míos, nada más. No sabía qué hacer.

Él, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, se separó.

-Lo siento… no quise….- dijo avergonzado. Me sonrojé.

No sabía cómo decirle. 'No eres tú, soy yo' quedaría muy bien.

-No es tu culpa- dije cambiando de opinión en último momento. –Nunca he basado a nadie jamás, no sé cómo hacerlo- dije con vergüenza y agaché la cabeza.

Él puso un dedo en mi mentón y levanto mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Yo tampoco he besado a nadie jamás… pero, me gustaría que tú fueras la primera- dijo con ternura.

-Yo igual- susurré.

Me miró por un segundo antes de tomar mi cara entre sus grandes manos y acercar sus labios a los míos.

Comenzó a moverlos con suavidad. Disfrutando el momento, moví mis manos a su cabello y lo acerqué un poco más a mí. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, pero él volvió a besarme unos segundos después.

Este era un beso diferente. Había más pasión, podía sentirlo. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos, que trataban de seguirle el paso. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro para bajar por mi cuello y hombros, pasó por mis costados, tocando ligeramente mis senos y posicionándose en mi cintura. Me estremecí cuando una ola de calor me atravesó.

Edward me pegó más a su cuerpo y yo enredé mis manos en su cabello.

Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca cuando una nueva ola me atravesó. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y metió su lengua a mi boca. Me sorprendí jadee.

-Lo siento- susurró aparatándose. Pero antes de que pudiera apartarse más lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué de nuevo a mí.

Tomé sus labios con fiereza. Acerqué mi cuerpo lo más que pude al suyo, y cuando abrió su boca metí mi lengua y jugué con la suya. De un momento a otro ya no estábamos parados en medio del pasillo, sino que, ahora yo estaba recargada en uno de los casilleros y tenía las piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

Nos separamos un segundo antes de volver a atacarnos. Esto sin duda era mejor que las telenovelas de mi mamá. Si en la tele se veían calientes las sesiones de besos de los protagonistas, en la vida real era mil veces mejor.

No concebía mejor cosa en el mundo que besarme con Edward. Nada podía arruinar este momento.

-¡¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?!- un gritó ensordecedor hizo que nos separáramos con rapidez. Yo desenrolle mis piernas de su cintura y él me dejó en el piso.

Era el director. Diablos.

-Nosotros… yo…- Edward estaba tartamudeando. ¡Esto estaba mal!

-¡A la dirección, ya!- gritó encolerizado.

Edward y yo asentimos y lo seguimos en silencio. Él no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y agradecí eso. Necesitaba su apoyo.

Mamá me mataría…. No, ¡Papá lo haría!

Seguro que él se pondría muy enojado y trataría de cambiarme de escuela, o pondría una orden de alejamiento para Edward. Quizás me prohibiera verlo. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla ante ese pensamiento.

Edward la limpió y dejo un beso en mis labios rápidamente, asegurándose que él director no nos viera.

-Te quiero- susurró.

-También te quiero- dije.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina nos hizo sentarnos en unas sillas frente a él. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de suspirar con enojo.

-Llamaré a sus padres- dijo seriamente.

-¡No, por favor no lo haga! ¡Esto no volverá a pasar, lo prometo!- supliqué.

-Lo siento señorita, pero en esta escuela hay reglas y si no son capaz de cumplirlas tengo que hacer algo- dijo él.

-No volverá a pasar- dije con voz lastimera.

-Y eso esperó que pase, después de que llame a sus padres- sentenció con voz dura.

…

Como diez minutos después nuestras madres estaban ahí. Nos miraban preocupadas. Jamás habíamos tenido problemas, esta era la primera vez. Se veían preocupadas, y Renée me abrazó cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos. Esme solo dejo sus manos de forma cariñosa en los hombros de Edward, el cual se veía tenso.

-¿Qué pasa director? ¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar?- preguntó mi madre con preocupación.

-Bueno señoras, las mandé a llamar por la situación en la que encontré a sus hijos hace unos minutos- dijo él.

Nuestras madres se miraron con suspicacia.

-¿Qué situación?- preguntó Esme, la mamá de Edward, con mucha suavidad.

-Bueno, ellos estaban a unos cuantos metros de su aula… liándose- dijo el director con incomodidad.

-¿A qué se refiere con 'liándose'?- preguntó mi madre.

-Bueno…. A que ellos estaban besando de una manera muy poco decente… ella estaba colgada a él y el señor Cullen la tenía recargada sobre los casilleros- el director estaba sonrojado al igual que Edward y yo, y se veía muy incómodo explicándoles a nuestras curiosas madres que era lo que había pasado.

Ellas, a diferencia de nosotras, se veían emocionadas. Lo que hizo que me calamara considerablemente.

-Bueno señor director, ¿usted considera un buen castigo para ellos? Porque yo estoy segura que estos chicos no volverán a verse en un buen rato y tendrán prohibida las salidas- dijo mi madre y Esme asintió estando de acuerdo.

Me invadió el pánico. Miré a Edward y se veía igual de asustado que yo. Tomó mi mano con rapidez y la acarició con suavidad.

A nuestras madres no les pasó desapercibida esta acción, pero lo ignoraron…

-Creo que no. No los castigare porque es su primea vez metiéndose en problemas y porque son uno de mis mejores estudiantes, pero espero que esto no vuelva a pasar… pueden irse a casa-

Sonreí, pero esta se borró en cuando recordé nuestro castigo…

No quería separarme de Edward. Lo quería y no deseaba estar lejos de él.

-Bien, gracias por venir- el director se despidió de nuestras madres y nos dejó ir.

Salimos de la oficina del director con la cabeza gacha. Su mano aun no soltaba la mía.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros de la salida su madre habló.

-Bien, creo que nos deben una explicación.-

Nos miramos.

-Yo…lo siento- susurró él.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó mi mamá.

La miré confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué significa?- pregunté con confusión.

-¿Qué si son novios o no?- explicó Esme entusiasmada. Me sonrojé. Mi madre se veía igual de entusiasmada que la de Edward.

Miré a Edward, él también estaba sonrojado. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Sí… Bella es mi novia- respondió sonriendo. Me sorprendí, era cierto que nos habíamos besado y él me había confesado que me amaba, pero nunca aclaramos nada de eso.

Esme y Renée chillaron emocionadas.

-¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan feliz, ya se habían tardado chicos, creí que nunca se lo pedirías Edward- gritó mi madre.

-Chicos estoy tan contenta por ustedes.- dijo entre lágrimas –Dios… esto es tan emocionante, esperen a que Carlisle se entere…. Haremos una gran fiesta, Renée, ¿te importaría ayudarme? También le pediré ayuda a Alice y a Rosalie- dijo Esme.

-¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta?- pregunté con sorpresa.

-Sí. Esto es tan emocionante… tómense la tarde chicos, disfruten su noviazgo… por cierto, un consejo, la próxima vez que se encuentren cachondos enciérrense en el armario del conserje, nadie y entre ahí y les aseguro que no habrá interrupciones- dijo Esme con un guiñó.

La miré sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¡Y no olviden usar protección! ¡Soy demasiado joven y bella para ser abuela!- chilló mi madre. Esme asintió estando de acuerdo, y dicho esto, se fueron.

Aparté la mirada. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

-Lo siento- el susurro de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué?-

-No quería meterte en problemas- aclaró.

-No, está bien. Valió la pena- dije sonrojada. Él sonrió complacido.

-Lo sé-

Tomó mi mano y nos guió fuera de la escuela. Hacía las áreas verdes. Nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol, Edward me sonrió y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

Mi menté se dirigió hacia otros temas.

Era su novia. Edward había dicho que yo era su novia.

-Edward-

-Humm-

-¿Soy tu novia?- pregunté.

Él puso toda su atención sobre mí.

-¿Quieres serlo? No tienes que serlo si no quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos y…-

-Si quiero ser tu novia Edward- lo corté.

Alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Sí-

Sonrió y rió antes de besarme.

Yo Bella Swan, tenía un novio y era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Mi amor de la infancia y mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capi! Espero que les guste y un millón de gracias por todos los favoritos y alertas**

Y miles de millones de gracias por los reviews! 

**Espero que me vuelvan a regalar otro poco de su opinion en ese pequeño mensaje!**

Las amo y nos leemos pronto, ¡Karen! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía**

* * *

**un millón de gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capi pasada y el antepasado y tanbién gracias a los favoritos y eso... LAs amo y gracias por leer...**

**Bueno, esto esta a punto de terminar... :C Pero bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el ultimo capi me encantaria que me la dijeran... ¡Todas las opiniones bienvenidas, incluso si son para matar a Tanya, ya veran porque ;)! **

* * *

**Inocente, Indefenso y Puro Corazón. **

Me recosté en el pasto húmedo y luché contra las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. No iba a llorar, él no lo merecía.

Cuando la primera lágrima salió, la limpié de un manotazo, pero no pude evitar que las otras salieran. No me encontraba bien, me sentía muy triste y no quería ver a nadie. Bueno, moría de ganas de ver a alguien, pero ese alguien era un idiota.

Tapé mis ojos con mis manos. Tampoco quería que la gente se enterara de lo que me pasaba, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso que todo el instituto supiera que Edward Cullen había engañado a la tonta de Bella Swan con Tanya Denali.

Era tan estúpido. Después de dos años de relación, él se cree con el derecho de hacerme lo que se le dé su gana, incluso si eso me hace sufrir. Pues no. No me iba a dejar de nadie, ni siquiera de él, aunque lo ame mucho…

Tomé un puñado de ramitas y las aventé sobre mí. Era tan desgraciada en este momento que no me importaría si un autobús me atropella en este momento. Solo quería olvidar y alejarme de todos, quizás mañana no me presentaría al instituto…

-_Tomas de mi mano y dices que esto es eterno y creo en ti, te miró a los ojos y alucio un futuro junto a ti…_- canté bajito.

_-Pero algo me dice que esto está mal, que como me he dejado engañar, y ahora veo como del amor al odio hay un solo y siento que ¡Te odio! Ohh, ohh, ohh…_-

-No, no lo haces-

La suave y dulce voz de Edward me hizo parar mi canto.

Quité mis manos de mi cara y lo miré. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados, podía ver las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y algunas frescas saliendo aun…

Él se veía mal. No entendía, era él el que me había engañado, ¿por qué lloraba?

-No puedes saber eso- gruñí y me acosté boca abajo.

Tomé una flor y arranqué sus pétalos, jugando al 'me quiere, no me quiere'

-¿Me odias entonces?- preguntó con la voz rota. No lo miré, sabía que lloraba, lo sentía… yo era demasiado débil, no quería perdonarlo.

-Sí, ahora déjame en paz-

Lo escuche recostarse a mi lado.

-Yo no te odio…- dijo en un susurro.

-Está bien, de todos modos, yo no fui la que te engaño- dije con rabia y enojo.

Se quedó callado unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Yo no te engañe-

Lo miré, llena de rabia, y me perdí.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Te besabas con Tanya en medio del pasillo y no te importó que yo estuviera ahí!- grité sintiendo las lágrimas fluir libremente.

-Te equivocas- contradijo con calma.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso!- chillé.

-Soy tu novio. Y te amo, entonces creo que soy alguien- dijo.

-Tú yo ya no somos novios- susurré.

Me dolió. Yo amaba a Edward, pero no me iba a dejar pisotear.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó con su suave voz teñida de dolor.

-No-

-Está bien… solo te quería decir que yo no quería besar a Tanya. Hablaba con ella para pedirle que te dejara entrar al equipo de porristas, te escuché hablar con Alice y Rose acerca de eso y quería hacerte feliz. Así que le pedí que te dejara entrar, pero ella dijo que tenía que besarla, así que lo rechace, pero entonces tú llegaste y se armó todo ese escándalo. – me explicó. –Lo siento, no quise molestarte de veras.-

Lo miré.

Él solo había querido hacer algo bueno por mí y yo había hecho todo esto un gran drama. Era un tonta, debí escucharlo y guiarme por mis impulsos.

-Ya no te molesto… te quiero Bella- susurró dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

Limpié mis lágrimas y corrí hasta él, tomé su mano e hice que me mirara.

-Lo siento. Fui tonta, yo también te quiero Edward y no quiero que dejes de ser mi novio- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya me encontraba en sus brazos mientras él daba vueltas.

-¡Te quiero!- gritó llenó de júbilo.

-¡También te quiero Edward!- grité igualmente.

Él acerco su rostro al mío y me besó.

Amaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era la sensación más maravillosa que pudiera existir. Y él era solo mío.

-Promete que no te volverás a acercar a Tanya- le pedí.

Se lo pensó.

-¿Te pones celosa?- preguntó llenó de curiosidad.

-Un poco- admití sonrojándome.

-Está bien, lo prometo. Yo también me pongo celoso, así que no importa- me sonrió.

Y fue lo mejor.

Estaba segura de que no solo Tanya estaba tras mi chico, él era guapo y tenía que admitirlo, pero a pesar de todas las fanáticas que tenga tras de él, Edward era y sería solo mío.

Y bien es sabido que yo odio compartir lo que es mío, así que mientras esas chicas se mantengan alejadas de mi Edward, todo estaría en orden.

-Sabes, Rosalie golpeo a Tanya… Ella vio cuando Tanya trato de besarme y cuando lo viste, entonces la separó de mí y la golpeo… y luego la encerró en el armario del conserje- me contó divertido.

Me reí. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparme por cobrar venganza.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 - EPOV

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía**

**Hola chicas, lamento la demora por este capi... Bueno, no las molesto con excusas... Juum, no hubo review en el capi pasado... bueno, solo uno y es para quien va dedicado el capi!**

¡Guest! Hola linda, gracias por comentar. El capitulo es todo tuyo y aquí esta el EPOV que pediste, espero que te guste...!

Pasence por mi nuevo one-shot 'Speak Now' es solo Romance y tiene final feliz, además de que no esta muy largo!

Las amo y espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Inocente, Indefenso y Puro Corazón. **

_**Edward POV**_

Miré a Tanya Denali frente a mí.

Era rubia y de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo. Tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo y era atractivamente alta, ella era como…. Como una Barbie. Bonita pero vacía por dentro. Demasiado irreal y falsa.

Ella no tenía nada que ver con mi hermosa Bella. Tan dulce y hermosa. Mi Bella tenía una belleza natural y dulce.

Solté un suspiro de fastidio cuando sentí las manos de Tanya sobre mi pecho. Estuve a punto de abandonar todo e irme de ahí, pero las palabras de mi Bella llegaron a mi mente. Ella deseaba esto, realmente lo quería… y si yo podía hacer algo para que ella fuera feliz, lo haría. Incluso si tenía que soportar a Tanya por unos minutos.

Había escuchado a Bella hablar con Alice y Rosalie en la cafetería. Ellas estaban sentadas en nuestra mesa y tenían las cabezas juntas. Emmett y Jasper detrás de mí, hablaban con amino de un video juego.

-_De verdad me gustaría_- dijo mi Bella en un susurró que apenas alcancé.

-_Podrías intentarlo_- dijo Alice.

Puse más atención a su plática mientras me acercaba a ellas con lentitud.

-_Lo dudo. Tanya nunca me dejaría entrar al equipo, ella está enamorada de Edward y el que yo sea su novia le molesta. Jamás podré entrar_- se lamentó.

-_Ella no puede rechazarte porque sí. Además eres buena, seguro sería una genial porrista_- Rosalie le palmeo el hombro.

-_Eso no importa, mientras Tanya sea la capitana yo nunca podré entrar-_ susurró.

¿Porrista? ¿Mi Bella quería estar en el equipo de porristas?

-_Está bien, podemos buscar una forma de pasar más tiempo juntas, no tienes que entrar al equipo-_ dijo Alice.

-_Es solo que… de verdad quería entrar y…-_

-_¡Chicas hermosas!_-el grito de Emmett hizo que se separaran con rapidez.

Me había estado pensando la plática de las chicas durante toda la semana. Y entonces decidí ayudar. Si Bella quería ser porrista y Tanya no la dejaba porque estaba molesta porque Bella fuera mi novia, quizás yo podía hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón.

Al principio no había entendido porque Bella quería ser parte del equipo de porristas, ella era muy torpe y no me la imaginaba dando volteretas por ahí, pero al parecer ella lo deseaba por otra razón. Ella solo quería pasar más tiempo con Rosalie y Alice, sus amigas, ya que ellas eran porristas y pasaban mucho tiempo en las prácticas.

Me pareció tierno.

Era por eso que ahora con Tanya, me la había encontrado en el pasillo caminando sola y había provechado la oportunidad. Pero esta chica era de lo más insoportable, no dejaba de reír con nada y acariciarme.

-No lo sé Edward- dijo ella desinteresadamente sin quitar sus manos de mi pecho.

Algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí nos miraban curiosos. Los ignoré, yo solo hacía esto por Bella…

-Por favor Tanya. Bella realmente quiere esto y te apreciaría mucho si me hicieras ese favor- le pedí tomando sus manos para alejarlas de mi pecho.

-Pero es que ella es tan… descoordinada- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Traté de soltarme, pero no me lo permitió.

-Sí, lo sé… pero al menos dale una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que ella lo hará genial. Además escuché que una de las chicas se había lastimado y ya no estaba en el equipo… Te falta una integrante y Bella quiere entrar- dije tratando de persuadirla.

-Lo sé, pero Jennifer dijo que estaría mejor para el próximo juego, así que no necesitamos a nadie- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jennifer se rompió la pierna, tendrá suerte si puede caminar con muletas para el juego- dije soltando sus manos con brusquedad.

Ella volvió a tomar mis manos y sonrió.

-No sé porque estas con ella. ¿Sabes?, pensé que cuando te hiciste el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol la dejarías… Yo sería perfecta para ti, tú eres el capitán del equipo de Básquet y yo la de las porristas, seríamos perfectos- susurró seductoramente.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-Está bien, si no puedes hacer nada con lo de Bella, olvídalo.- gruñí separándome de ella.

-¡Espera!- gritó tomando mi brazo. La miré con fastidio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Puedo hacerle la prueba a Bella si…-

-¿Sí?- la miré esperando a que siguiera.

-Si me besas- dijo.

La miré asombrado.

-No-

-Vamos, será un besito chiquito- dijo riendo y abrazándose a mí. –Vamos- susurró más seria.

Traté de separarla de mí, la gente comenzaba a mirar y no quería que se hicieran chismes, pero la chica parecía estar enganchada a mí.

-Suéltame Tanya- pedí lo más amable posible.

-No, primero bésame y luego te suelto- dijo juguetona.

-Que no. Y si no te mueves te vas a arrepentir- le dije completamente furioso.

Ella me miró socarrona retándome. Miré esos ojos fríos directamente, tratando de dejarle claro que no estaba jugando.

Entonces sentí otra mirada. Alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos marrones de mi Bella, me miraba asombrada y herida. Me di cuenta que mis manos estaban en los hombros de Tanya y ella tenía sus brazos enredados en mi cintura, y nos mirábamos con fijeza… como si nos fuéramos a besar.

Maldición.

Tanya debió notar mi tensión, porque volteó y vio la mirada de Bella. Ella le sonrió con sorna antes de mirarme de nuevo y besarme. Me quedé sorprendido.

Empujé a Tanya lo más lejos que pude de mí, ella se tambaleo y cayó al piso de espaldas. Busqué a Bella con la mirada pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

Diablos.

-Edward- chilló Tanya tratando de pararse.

La miré con rabia… ella era la culpable de todo. Estuve a punto de comenzar de deshipocritar contra con ella cuando Rosalie apareció de la nada y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Tanya chilló tan fuerte que estuve seguro que todos e Forks la escucharon.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ninguno de mis amigos, ¿entendiste?- le gruñó Rosalie, y antes de que Tanya pudiera contestar, Rose ya la había tomado de los cabellos y la arrastraba hasta el armario del conserje.

-Santos Macarrones con Queso- dije mirando sorprendido la escena. Alice, que se había acercado a mí, asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¡Y ahí te quedaras hasta que aprendas a no ser tan puta!- gritó Rosalie aventado a Tanya dentro del pequeño cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Mi amiga volteo y se dirigió a nosotros, pero en cuanto notó la mirada de todos, su furia volvió. -¿Qué miran? ¿Acaso quieren un poco de lo que le di a zorra Denali? ¡Porque tengo mucho de eso para todos ustedes!- gritó.

Un segundo después, todos se habían alejado.

Me senté en el piso y enterré mi cara entre mis manos. Me sentía pésimo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Alice en un susurro.

-Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto, es solo que todo se salió de control- dije tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacías ablando con esa víbora?- preguntó Rosalie todavía furiosa.

-Yo… las escuché hablar en la cafetería con Bella sobré ser porrista- confesé. Ellas me miraron sorprendidas. –Decidí hablar con Tanya para que le diera una oportunidad, pero ella comenzó a insinuárseme y…- solté un suspiro.

-Esa perra- gruñó Rose.

-De verdad no quería- lloré.

-Ya, está bien. Todo está bien- Alice me consoló. Palmeó mi espalda y me sonrió. –Ve a buscarla, seguro que ella entenderá.-

Rogué porque fuera así.

.

.

.

No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar dónde estaba mi chica. Estaba recostada en el pasto del parque, su brazo estaba sobre sus ojos y su cara estaba llena de tierra.

_-¡__Te__odio__! __Ohh, ohh, ohh…_- la escuché decir.

-No, no lo haces- dije.

Aunque también pude sentir un dolor agudo en mi pecho al escucharla decir eso, yo sabía bien a quien iba dirigido, y me dolió saberlo.

Quitó sus manos de su carita de ángel y me miró. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando… me culpé por eso.

Me miró confundida, pero luego me miró con frialdad.

-No puedes saber eso- dijo molesta y se volteó. Tomó una pequeña florecilla y arrancó sus pétalos.

-¿Me odias entonces?- pregunté sintiendo mi voz romperse por las lágrimas.

-Sí, ahora déjame en paz- ni si quera me miró.

No podía culparla, ella era tan buena y hermosa… yo en cambio era un tonto. Pero no me dejaría vencer tan pronto, me recosté a su lado.

-Yo no te odio…- susurré.

-Está bien, de todos modos, yo no fui la que te engaño- dijo con frialdad.

No dije nada. Me sentí con ganas de vomitar, ella jamás me había hablado de esa forma, quería comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño. Pero ella estaba equivocada.

-Yo no te engañe-

Entonces me miró. Por un momento me perdí. Esa no era mi Bella. Esa pequeña con los ojos llenos de odio y rencor no podía ser mi pequeño ángel, podía ser. Pero lo era, y eso también dolía.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Te besabas con Tanya en medio del pasillo y no te importó que yo estuviera ahí!- gritó mirándome y llorando.

-Te equivocas- la contradije tratando de guardar la calma, si ya estaba furiosa lo menos que debía hacer era perder la calma yo.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso!- chilló.

-Soy tu novio. Y te amo, entonces creo que soy alguien- dije sonriéndole un poco.

-Tú yo ya no somos novios- dijo ella.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía. No podía creerlo. Mi Bella me estaba terminando, me estaba dejando solo por un mal entendido. Por culpa de Tanya y su mañosa forma de ser.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunté deseando fervientemente que ella se retractará y me perdonará.

-No- dijo secamente y sin mirarme.

Limpié mis lágrimas.

Dolía que ella dijese todo eso, pero sabía que estaba herida, tenía que dejar que se calmara… quizás mañana podría hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Me iba a ir y la dejaría pensar. Pero un impulso me llevo a decirle todo, no podía dejarla ahí creyendo que de verdad la había engañado con Tanya.

-Está bien… solo te quería decir que yo no quería besar a Tanya. Hablaba con ella para pedirle que te dejara entrar al equipo de porristas, te escuché hablar con Alice y Rose acerca de eso y quería hacerte feliz. Así que le pedí que te dejara entrar, pero ella dijo que tenía que besarla, así que lo rechace, pero entonces tú llegaste y se armó todo ese escándalo. Lo siento, no quise molestarte de veras.- dije parándome.

Ahora todo estaba dicho, podía irme en paz y dejarla pensar. Mañana le rogaría de rodillas con tal de que me perdonara.

Me miró.

Sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, tan tristes… aleje esa imagen de mi mente, era doloroso verla así.

-Ya no te molesto… te quiero Bella- le dije antes de irme.

Solté un suspiró triste. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haber no poder evitar que todo este escándalo se armara, por hacer a Bella llorar… tendría que hablar con mamá para que me diera consejos de cómo recuperar a mi Bella.

No había avanzo ni tres metros cuando sentí una pequeña mano tomar la mía, enseguida supe de quien era. Miré a mi hermosa Bella.

-Lo siento. Fui tonta, yo también te quiero Edward y no quiero que dejes de ser mi novio- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Sentí una felicidad invadir mi pecho, la tomé en mis brazos y le di vueltas llenó de júbilo.

-¡Te quiero!- grité.

-¡También te quiero Edward!- me gritó ella con felicidad.

No pude evitar besarla en ese momento. La amaba tanto…

-Promete que no te volverás a acercar a Tanya- me pidió o más bien exigió cuando nos separamos.

Fingí pensármelo.

-¿Te pones celosa?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Jamás había visto a mi Bella celosa, aunque ella nunca había tenido razones para estarlo, ella era todo para mí.

-Un poco- admitió sonrojándose.

-Está bien, lo prometo. Yo también me pongo celoso, así que no importa- dije sonriéndole.

Ella sonrió y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me sentí completo de nuevo. Mi Bella era todo para mí y cosas como esta no volverían a pasar, me aseguraría de eso.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio antes de que hablará.

-Sabes, Rosalie golpeo a Tanya… Ella vio cuando Tanya trato de besarme y cuando lo viste, entonces la separó de mí y la golpeo… y luego la encerró en el armario del conserje- le conté.

Ella rió encantada. Y bueno, para que negarlo, yo también.

* * *

**¿Review? **

**Por cierto, pasence tambien por mis otras historias. 'Conociendo al amor' que se esta editando y 'Llegasste tú' Ambas son de Romance.**

Las amo y besitooos para todasss :*

PD: ¿Alguien ve los videos en YouTube de 'HolaSoyGerman'? ¡Yo si! o y también 'Caeli' si les gusta algunos de los dos o alguna otra pagina, ya sea de videos de lo que sea me lo podrían decir en un review :3


End file.
